The chosen
by Rebel Energy
Summary: When help is seeked by a lost kingdom the guardians are quick to help but they are now dragged into a war bigger then anything they have faced before


Prologue

The sky was dark over Heatherfield a storm was coming in and a girl was having a weird dream. But this girl was not just any girl but the air guardian Hay Lin, the dream she was having was not bad one but confusing.

It was a stone city craved into the side of the mountain; the sky was filled with dark clouds showing a storm is on its way. The city was empty and Hay Lin was walking though it, she couldn't see anyone moving around the streets. But there was noises from a large gateway that towered above her head, she walked though it and saw a few people dressed in bright coloured silk cloths.

But one figure drew her attention it was a girl with fiery red hair blowing against the rushing winds that had been blowing around the area; Hay Lin walked over to her she was looking over the sea that was below her. Her glassy brown eyes where filled with tears. Hay Lin went to touch her arm but went though her she was confused at how if this was her dream why she couldn't touch her. But before she could think further a man dressed in royal looking cloths ran over to her.

"Get down from there! What are you doing daughter?" He yelled against the wind which drowned his voice slightly out.

"The heart shall fall and evil will rise and take over the middle world, we shall walk away. Why father do we hide?" Came her soft voice clear over the wind which surprised the small guardian, how her quiet voice was so clear though the storm.

"Get down from there now! I command you!" The man roared but the girl didn't move but she did face him. Hay Lin grasped in surprise she didn't have brown eyes anymore but pure white eyes.

"I am not leaving with you father but someday I will be reborn to help the people along side the chosen few." She looked at Hay Lin and smiled and waved her hand and a cold chain appeared around her neck. With that she took a step back and fell to the sea below.

Hay Lin sat up in bed in a cold sweat her window had slammed open letting in the rushing air. The Chinese girl shivered against the cold air but with a wave of her hand it calmed and she shut the window.

"Hay Lin are you ok hunny?" Asked her mother who had just woken up from the storm and heard her moving about.

"I'm ok I just had to close my window."

"Alright goodnight dear." Hay Lin could hear her mother walking down the hall away from her room. Slumping onto her messy bed she put her hand to her forehead and let out a sigh. That dream was really too real for her; she put a hand to her neck and felt a necklace against her hand, she froze and pulled it over her head and turns on the light to get a better view of the sliver chain. It was basic design of a heart with a tear inside it.

"I wonder what it all means." Thinking about telling the girls in the morning she closed her eyes to get some rest.

In the morning Hay Lin went out to meet the others at the park so they could meet Elyon in Meridian. Cornelia was missing her best friend and wanted to see her again so they decide to go on this Saturday to visit the princess of the other world.

She made it on time and saw the blond earth guardian sitting on a bench waiting for the others, it seemed like Hay Lin was second to arrive and they would have to wait for the other three.

"Where are they?" Cornelia complained she was getting impatient with the others; she didn't like to wait to see her friend. Hay Lin didn't say anything as she wanted to wait to tell the others about her dream and the necklace. Just as Cornelia was about to scream the others were seen running towards them, Taranee was in front with Irma dragging a sleepy Will behind her.

"Sorry it took us so long but our great leader was still in bed." Irma greeted the other girls one of whom was tapping her foot.

"Can we just go though a portal now?"

"Sure…" Will walked forward and opened a blue portal by letting the heart open one. The guardians step though the portal right outside the palace to see the whole place so alive with people rushing round this creature with a person knocked out on it.

The creature was large with a horse face and body but falcons feet and a loin's tail; it was rearing up spooked by all the people round it.

"What is going on?" Yelled Taranee over the noise, Elyon came running over to them waving.

"Hey guys this thing just like appeared here and we want to get the guy off but it is getting harder every time." She explained to the confused guardians who transform to help out. Hay Lin flew above the creature trying to grab the guy, Cornelia was trying to wrap it legs in vines with the others talking to it trying to calm it down. It took about five minutes to get the guy off and when they did Hay Lin was in for a surprise on his crest was the same symbol. He opened his eyes and whispered.

"Save the chosen."

Ok the beginning was short I know but I want to know what you all think so review it please!


End file.
